Buried utility locators (also denoted for brevity as “buried object locators” or just “locators”) are devices for sensing magnetic fields emitted from hidden or buried conductors (e.g., underground utilities such as pipes, conduits, or cables), and processing the received signals to determine information about the conductors and the associated underground environment.
While some buried utilities are electrically energized (e.g., underground power cables) or carry currents coupled from radio signals or other electromagnetic radiation, in some buried utility location operations (also denoted herein as a “locate” for brevity) currents are coupled, either directly, inductively, or capacitively, from a buried utility transmitter (also denoted herein as a “transmitter” for brevity). These transmitters are configured to generate output current signals at predefined frequencies, phases, duty cycles, and/or having other signal characteristics of use in locating operations, and then couple the output current signals to the buried utility via a direct contact, and/or via inductive or capacitive coupling.
Existing transmitter devices typically lack the ability to communicate information with other locate system tools such as buried utility locators. Furthermore, existing systems including a transmitter device may require a user to transport a wide array of tools during the locate operation. These tools may be numerous and burdensome for a user to carry, however, they are commonly carried around by hand by a user or in a bag with various other items.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to address the above-described as well as other problems.